


Banquet 2.0: First time

by Omi_Lightbearer



Series: The Banquet 2.0 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Compliant, Canon-Compliant, First Time, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Shower Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Lightbearer/pseuds/Omi_Lightbearer
Summary: Sequel toBanquet 2.0: First contact. After their encounter in a toilet stall during this year's post-Grand Prix Final banquet, Yuuri is hungry for more, and ready to take on the challenge and be as sexy as Victor needs him to be.





	

Banquet 2.0: First time

Yuuri should be enjoying his time in the spotlight as a silver medalist. His has been a history of success –not complete but success nevertheless. He doesn’t feel like a loser anymore. However, there is one thing that adds to his joy and at the same time gets the better part of his attention, to such an extent that Yuuri simply can’t do conversation during the Grand Prix Final banquet. Victor Nikiforov is standing a few yards away, looking impeccable in his favourite suit, not a hair out of place. As if he hadn’t made out with Yuuri in a bathroom stall for at least fifteen minutes, just a little while ago. Yuuri needs to think of anything but _that_ moment, the confirmation that they are indeed sexually –not only romantically– involved with each other. He can’t afford to recall the touch of his coach’s lips on his hard flesh as Victor got him off. There are _people_ around him. People who expect him to _talk_ about competitions, programs and points. Plans for the future. And sure, he has some of those, but the truth remains that right now he can’t look beyond their immediate future of lying together on their hotel bed in a tangle of limbs.  
  
Chris has been giving him knowing looks, and must have shared whatever he thinks he knows about Victor and Yuuri’s mysterious disappearance with Phichit, who is waving at Yuuri starry-eyed, genuinely excited about his best friend’s happiness. Neither of them says anything, though they clap Yuuri on the back and manage to get him to drink a second glass of champagne. The low music and the surrounding conversation blend together and Yuuri is slightly dizzy as he looks around. Yurio is the (young) man of the hour but people seem to have left him alone by now and he is chatting with Otabek Altin in a corner of the room. He looks content and relaxed, far from his usual bratty self. Yuuri is glad that he has found a friend who is just a few years older, and is apparently quite taken with Yurio, too.  
  
Victor walks up to Yuuri under the pretense of helping himself to some food, and wraps an arm loosely around his waist in the process, making all thoughts of Yurio and Otabek’s relationship flee Yuuri’s mind. The casual touch is enough to give off sparks, especially when Victor insists on feeding him a canapé with his free hand, taking it up to Yuuri’s lips.  
  
‘You should always eat when you drink, Yuuri,’ he says in that low voice Yuuri has already heard this evening, like he’s wrapping his name in soft velvet as he pronounces it.  
  
Yuuri relaxes in the loose embrace and kisses Victor’s finger for a split second before taking the small cracker with his teeth. ‘Then feed me,’ he mumbles, and it doesn’t come through as sexy as he intends it because, well, he has a cracker in his mouth, but it still has an effect on Victor.  
  
‘I intend to become your new favourite dish.’  
   
Their back is turned on everyone else in the room but Yuuri makes a conscious effort to remember they are in public. He’s heating up again and would happily pin Victor down on the buffet table. ‘Let’s get out,’ Yuuri urges.  
  
It takes them almost fifteen minutes to say their goodbyes and make sure it doesn’t look like they are sneaking away. After all, Yuuri has every right to be tired. It’s been a demanding competition. Little do they know that Yuuri is eager to exert himself much more.  
  
Victor nibbles at Yuuri’s earlobe during the short elevator ride, and Yuuri can only think of how much he _wants_ this man. He won’t stop until he claims every inch of that perfect body. _I thought that he was bottoming for you_ , Chris has said. The idea turns Yuuri on and stresses him out at the same time. He doesn’t know how to get that far. Victor is his first lover, and he doesn’t come with a manual.  
  
‘I’m-I’m taking a quick shower,’ Yuuri announces as soon as they step into their shared room. Victor stands there blinking for a moment, then a determined expression that Yuuri knows very well settles on his face.  
‘Leave the door open.’  
‘Huh?’ Yuuri doesn’t immediately catch on to the implications, but when he does his heart starts pounding in his chest and he feels his face heat up. He swallows. ‘Okay.’  
  
The thought that Victor may come in any minute makes him grow a little self-conscious as he takes off his dress shirt and suit pants facing the mirror. He knows he’s in top form, and his lean muscles have never looked as well-defined as they do now. But Victor… Victor is a walking god. Yuuri takes a deep breath and rebuilds his confidence. _This is just me. The me that Victor likes. There is no reason to be my own worst enemy any longer_. His underwear drops to the floor and he pads into the shower.  
  
He wants to be clean and smell good for Victor. The vanilla-scented soap makes bubbles as he scrubs his arms, thoughts drifting in the wrong direction again. Victor was _so_ good before, when he used his mouth on him. What else can he do? What can he teach Yuuri? He rests his forehead on the blue tiles and lets the hot water pour over him. It should be relaxing but it isn’t. He’s half-hard and aching. He’s happy. He’s desperate. He can’t deal with such a confusing, thrilling combination of emotions. At some point he closes his eyes and becomes too caught up in his thoughts.

Yuuri doesn’t hear the sound of Victor’s footsteps as his coach enters the bathroom. When he finally lifts his head, Yuuri wishes he had perfect eyesight instead of having to squint to make the edges stop blurring. Victor is standing there, gazing at him through the transparent shower screen. He is wearing only his dark grey Calvin Klein hip briefs, which contrast beautifully with his pale skin. Yuuri gasps in complete admiration of the stunning man before him. Victor is looking at him and there is only fire in his blue eyes. He could burn up the world if he wanted to with just one look.

Yuuri is expecting him to jump into the shower with him, but it doesn’t happen. _Seduce me_. How many times has he heard that from Victor’s lips? Yuuri bites his lower lip and decides this is as good a time as any. He is emboldened by Victor’s unmistakable interest. He grabs the soap and continues washing himself with slow movements, dropping the sponge and letting his own hands slide over wet skin. He never breaks eye contact with Victor as he does so, and is secretly pleased at the sight of Victor looking like he’s restraining himself, hands stretched flat on his hips and toes clenched against the tiled floor. Yuuri is fully aroused now. The shy, self-conscious part of him can’t believe that he’s putting on a show for Victor and feeling damn _good_ about it. But it’s the wilder, _eros_ -coated Yuuri who has come out to play tonight. He is washing his behind now, a finger casually sliding between his cheeks. He lets out a small moan when he touches himself just a little with his free hand. He could come like this, jerking off under Victor’s scorching gaze. But he doesn’t want to.

He beckons to Victor, and apparently that’s what the Russian has been waiting for because he discards his briefs and within a second is standing next to Yuuri under the running water, his shaft rock-hard against the small of Yuuri’s back as his arms wrap around Yuuri’s waist and he plants hot, hungry kisses on his neck. Yuuri turns around and their lips meet, and it’s unlike anything he’s done before, kissing someone he loves so much while their naked bodies are pressed close together, with no way to hide anything from the other’s eyes. It’s not frightening anymore. It’s strangely liberating.

‘Delicious,’ Victor says. ‘Tell me, my little katsudon… What do you want?’  
  
Yuuri smiles and wraps his arms around Victor’s neck, standing on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear.  
  
‘I want to make love to you. Teach me how.’

Victor snatches the soap and makes quick work of scrubbing himself clean, then turns off the tap. There is an expression on his face that Yuuri recognizes as excitement mixed with impatience. ‘Yes.’ It’s only one word but it makes Yuuri’s heart race so fast that it feels like it could jump out of his mouth.

They dry themselves off with a big towel, grinding against each other a little as they do so, and Yuuri takes Victor by the hand and leads him to one of the beds. Victor stops to fetch something from his toiletry bag, a smaller pouch whose contents Yuuri cannot see. Yuuri has been painfully hard for a while now but he makes an effort to focus. When Victor sits in the middle of the bed, Yuuri crawls on top of him and sits on his lap. He trails wet kisses down Victor’s neck and collarbone, eliciting an enthusiastic response when he licks at a hardened nipple, then the other. He admires Victor’s chiseled abs and gently strokes the small patch of fair hair before his eyes for a moment as he gives a tentative lick to the head of Victor’s shaft, making him catch his breath. Like everything else in Victor’s body, it is just perfect, well proportioned and appetizing. Once he starts, Yuuri thinks that he really wants to do this, pleasure Victor with his mouth, and he runs his tongue from the base up, amazed at the way it is throbbing and at the sounds coming from Victor’s throat. He tries to do what Victor did to him in the stall but finds that he can’t take it all in his mouth.  
  
‘Yuuri.’ The pitch of Victor’s voice is slightly off. He clears his throat. ‘W-wait. I’ll show you.’  
  
Yuuri stops, afraid that he’s done something wrong, but has no time to get anxious because Victor has taken out a small bottle from his pouch and poured some clear thick substance on two of his own fingers. Wordlessly, Victor lies down on his back, legs spread open and bent at the knees, and sticks his fingers into his opening slowly, mumbling some word in Russian. _Oh fuck_. That has to be the most erotic sight that Yuuri has ever seen.

Yuuri licks his lips as he watches Victor finger himself, and it is Victor’s flushed cheeks and the desperate glance he shoots at Yuuri that makes him spring into action. He moistens his fingers and gently pushes Victor’s hand away to replace it with his own, which makes Victor’s eyes widen so much that Yuuri can’t resist leaning down and kissing him briefly again.  
  
‘Let me know if it’s okay?’ Yuuri whispers, and slides a finger in slowly. It is tight but it goes all the way in, and he adds another. He moves them in and out, reveling in the grunting sounds Victor makes; the Russian’s strong legs are shaking a little and he looks like a god of sex that Yuuri wants to worship in every possible way.  
  
‘You are doing it great’ Victor says, smiling. ‘But Yuuri… I want you. Inside.’  
  
It’s Yuuri’s turn to blush a deeper shade of red, but he nods confidently. _I want you more than a gold medal. More than anything._ He removes his fingers and Victor sits up, takes a sachet from his pouch, tears it and rolls a condom down Yuuri’s erection skillfully while holding it in his hand. Then Victor kisses him deeply, caressing Yuuri’s cheek and fanning the fire already raging inside Yuuri, before lying down on his back again.  
  
‘Come here,’ he beckons, lifting his hips a little. Totally exposed. Waiting for Yuuri.  
Yuuri doesn’t hesitate any longer. He uses some of the lube to coat his shaft before positioning himself and starting to thrust in very slowly. He is afraid to hurt Victor but , although his lover flinches a little, he doesn’t really complain. Victor’s muscles relax after a moment and Yuuri pushes his way in, willing himself not to come from that because the pleasure is exquisite. Plus the thought of being _inside_ Victor is more than he can handle.  
  
‘I love you,’ Yuuri gasps, helplessly. Victor gives him a heart-stopping heavy-lidded gaze and repositions his legs so that they are resting on Yuuri’s shoulders. His flexibility comes as no surprise but it’s still beautiful.  
  
‘Good. Because I’m crazy over you. Do-don’t hold back, okay?’  
  
Yuuri slides pulls out a little, then pushes back in, finding it much easier now. The motion makes him see sparks. He takes up speed. Victor meets his thrusts eagerly, and reverts to Russian once again, which –Yuuri has just found– is a major turn-on even if he doesn’t understand it. Yuuri lets go of English as well. His brain is not functioning properly anymore and the words just don’t come; he’s caught in a whirlpool of physical sensation and undiluted emotion which make for a heady combination. Pleasure floods through him and he is unable, unwilling to stop it anymore.  
  
‘ _Gaman dekinai_ ,’* he says, not even realizing he’s switched to Japanese. ‘ _Iku…_ ’  
  
The last word catches in Yuuri’s throat and he comes hard with a groan, the orgasm so intense that he loses track of reality for what feels like minutes. He vaguely hears Victor call his name, and opens his eyes in time to see him come all over his chest and stomach, his whole body trembling and his fingers digging into the bedding, lips parted in a drawn-out moan. Breathtaking.    
  
Without pulling out, Yuuri collapses on top of Victor, flexing an arm so that his elbow supports most of his weight, and their eyes meet. Victor’s legs drop and stretch around him. The two of them are breathing hard, and the thought that they have just got as close as two people can be fills Yuuri with exhilaration. He has no clue what to say at a time like this, though, so he reaches for Victor’s hand and kisses the ring around his finger lovingly. Then he detaches himself from Victor momentarily to dispose of the condom, before lying down by his side and pulling a blanket over both of them.  
  
‘A-are you okay, Victor?’ he finally asks, worried at the Russian’s uncharacteristic silence.  
‘That was so… so incredibly hot, Yuuri Katsuki.’ Victor is beaming at him, a tiny watery something trapped in long eyelashes, sparkling. It slides down his cheek in a single perfect drop, and Yuuri instinctively kisses it away.  
‘I-I will get better. It was my first… You were my first.’  
‘I’m happy to provide more practice,’ Victor says.    
‘Don’t sound so much like a coach!’ Yuuri laughs, and he is trapped in an embrace that he does not ever want to break free from, his back pressed against Victor’s chest. He is starting to feel the exhaustion after a very long day kick in.  
‘But I’m your coach,’ Victor teases. ‘And your fiancé. And your lover. And your rival, starting now, too.’  
‘You know… I’d have asked you to drop single skating and be my pair skating partner from now on, if we could. I loved dancing with you today.’  
‘I might have said yes,’ Victor whispers in his ear. ‘Good night, my Yuuri.’  
  
_I must have become a very selfish person,_ Yuuri thinks before drifting off to sleep. _Because I want to keep you right by my side forever, no matter what_.

**Author's Note:**

> As for the Japanese used by Yuuri, *Gaman dekinai = “I can’t hold (back)”. Iku = “I’m coming”. 
> 
> Thank you to all the people who read the first part and encouraged me to write a sequel. I'm not gonna make any excuses; I just wanted these two having tons of smex, and an inexperienced but top! Yuuri. And to indulge the romance/fluff, of course :-D. Any feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
